


Hunting Demons

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demon Severus, F/M, Murder, Ron Bashing, Ron being an arse, Sexual Language, curse words, demon hunting, killing Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 21
Collections: An O in Potions





	Hunting Demons

Warning: sexual language, cursing, Ron bashing, character death   
“I swear! If this is just another excuse to get into my knickers!” Hermione shouted, banging her hand against the dashboard. She and Ron were following another demon, the third one they'd taken on. Hermione was the hunter, Ron was just... well, he wouldn't leave her alone. She'd finally just started working with him in hopes one of the demons might slit his throat.   
“It's not! I mean, yes, I want to do that but that's not what this is about,” he argued, looking at Hermione. One his hands snaked towards her breasts. She smacked it away.   
“You just told me you need to strip me naked to use as bait for a demon. How is that not an excuse? I also don't see why I should get naked for a demon. There's nothing about the victims they're killing that even suggests it is necessary.”   
“Yes, that's exactly what I said, wasn't it? It's true, you'd be perfect bait. You're beautiful, and demons do like girls that...”   
“Girls that what, Ron?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. She had a feeling she knew exactly where he was going with this argument. She'd had it a million times it seemed, each time only made her question even being friends with Ron when he obviously wanted something else entirely.   
“Girls that you know, don't...”   
“Oh, bloody say the word 'virgin', I swear! And why would you even think I was a virgin anyway?” she asked. She was, but she wasn't about to admit that to him.   
Ron looked at the floor of the car, his cheeks reddening. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
“Because I won't shag you? Merlin's balls, Ron. Just because I won't do it with you does not mean I'm a virgin, why don't you use yourself as bloody bait?”   
“Because I've been with someone. You haven't,” he argued.   
“I have and it doesn't matter either way. I'm not helping you with this moronic idea either. Hunting demons looks so much more fun on the telly. Of course, on the telly it's two blokes and they're hot.”   
“I'm a bloke and I'm hot, besides, I'm the only guy you've even dated. No one else would want to shag you. You're too much of a prude,” Ron argued. Hermione rolled her eyes, sliding out of the car.  
“I'm not bait! I'm going to go shag the first guy I see so I can't be bait, bye,” she snapped, slamming the door to the Ford shut. It caused the whole car to shake slightly. Hermione had nearly stormed to the end of the alley when she smacked into someone. She tumbled back, her foot catching the uneven stones of the alleyway. A strong arm reached down and grabbed her.   
“Um, thank you. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going,” she said, looking at the ground. She could see his leather boots, his black trouser. Her eyes slowly looking up at him.  
“It is my own fault. I was distracted,” he said, holding out a sheet of paper he'd been reading. He shoved it into the pocket of his black trench coat. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. They were incredibly black, a color she'd never seen in a man's eyes before. They seemed to see right through her.


End file.
